The present disclosure broadly relates to a fluid delivery system and components associated therewith. The present disclosure is more particularly directed to systems, components and methodologies for the application of liquid chemical substances, such as pesticides, to a selected area to be treated.
Farming has evolved significantly over time enabling farmers to increase crop yield and optimizing both time and agricultural land. Centuries ago, farming was very labor intensive and families typically lived on small farms using domesticated animals and simple tools to prepare the land and plant crops. The long hours in the field during these times generally resulted in low product yields. Over time, horse powered farming equipment was replaced by steam powered tractors and ultimately by gasoline and diesel powered tractors.
Today, farming can be described as an integrated system of specialized equipment, science, and computers. The marriage of farming, technology, and science has particularly enhanced crop sustainability and improved efficiency and profitability. Indeed, the advent of synthetic chemicals has successfully increased crop yields and it is estimated that approximately 2.5 million tons of pesticides are currently used each year.
The agricultural industry, as a whole, strives to improve its agricultural products, farming methodologies, and equipment not only to optimize crop yield, but to achieve a suitable balance among a number of variables such as the social, environmental, and economic aspects of farming in general. This balance can, arguably, be best achieved through the input and interaction of all stakeholders, including the growers, researchers, manufacturers, policy makers, farm workers, distributors, retailers and consumers.
One component of this industry that is realizing its role in creating this balance is the agrochemical industry. While it is important for agrochemical companies to continue to improve pesticide formulations, it is equally important for these companies to recognize that the packaging, transportation, storage, use, and ultimate disposal of their products and product containers should also be taken into consideration. Companies that strive not to just sell their chemical products, but also facilitate the use and handling of the product throughout its lifecycle can add value not only to their retailers, distributors, and growers, but also provide a spectrum of environmental, financial, and social benefits.
To this end, some agrochemical companies have developed and implemented strategies and programs that reduce the impact of their products on the environment. For example, some companies have made substantial advancements in improving the integrity of their product packaging and promoting reusable packaging and recycling programs to systematically and efficiently refill the containers as incentives to use these programs. The advancements made thus far in packaging solutions and efforts to employ reusable containers appear to be alleviating the environmental impact of agrochemical products and other hazardous materials. Some benefits realized, for example, include conservation of materials, conservation of landfill space, and improved soil and water quality.
Another area in which some agrochemical companies are investing resources is the development of innovative ways to facilitate and promote precision farming and operator safety. Precision farming generally involves the gathering of information, and the subsequent analysis of that information to then employ the appropriate technology to optimize crop yield. Precision farming oftentimes incorporates a variety of modern technological tools including global positioning system, mapping software, yield monitors, variable rate technology, and remote sensing equipment. Farm equipment such as crop sprayers that incorporate this technology has been developed. Specifically, crop sprayers equipped with direct injection systems are currently assisting farmers in utilizing precision farming techniques while reducing exposure to pesticides by those who operate the equipment.
Crop sprayers equipped with direct injection systems usually include a source of a liquid chemical product, such as a pesticide and a separate source of water. A metered flow of the pesticide is then injected into a water stream where the pesticide is diluted to a specified concentration prior to being sprayed to the area to be treated. The injection pumps can be switched on and off as required to spray specified areas and the amount of pesticide to be applied can be adjusted depending upon the level of pest infestation. Since the pesticide and the water remain separate, the direct injection system eliminates the need for a mixing tank, which is common to many crop sprayers in use today. Furthermore, some direct injection systems are adapted to be “closed transfer systems”, which means that the operator does not physically transfer the pesticide from its original container to a mixing tank or other tank on the crop sprayer. Crop sprayers incorporating this technology are showing increasing promise for replacing more conventional crop sprayers.
Although the aforementioned improved packaging solutions, recycling efforts, and development of precision farming technology generate noticeable environmental, health, and economic benefits, there continues to be a need to develop improved technology to optimize these benefits. Moreover, as precision farming technology evolves and begins to replace conventional farming technology, there is a need for agrochemical companies to develop improved packaging solutions that safeguard the health and safety of those operating the equipment, while facilitating the use of the equipment. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs.